


Assistant Babysitting Attorney Pt 3

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi volunteers himself and Barba to babysit Rollins' daughter on their date night. Barba is not too thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistant Babysitting Attorney Pt 3

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little after "Catfishing Teacher"  
> In this story, Rollins already knows Barba and Carisi are dating in secret.

" _Then comes baby in a baby carriage_ " was all Rafael could think about when he sees Sonny push a carriage with various bags attached to it into his apartment. What on earth was he involuntarily being roped into? _Babysitting_ and on the one day he wasn't busy with multiple cases or tutoring his boyfriend.

"Don't be mad,” Sonny places a diaper bag on the couch.

How could Rafael not be? Tonight was _their_ date night. He was not prepared to watch someone else’s child.  He was irritated and stressed, two moods that do not mix well together.

"But I'm sorta babysitting Amanda's kid for a couple hours."

Rafael could clearly see that. His annoyed mood manifests itself into an eye roll, "Sonny, why?"

"She needed a day to herself. I figured I'd help," Sonny rubs his own arm nervously, looking down, "I may have sorta set her up on a blind date."

Rafael grabbed a couple of bags, "How _gracious_ of you, Cupid."

"Rafi, I'll make it up to you. Promise. Plus she's been quiet. “As soon as Sonny says that, Jesse starts crying.

"Quiet? _Right_ ," Rafael shakes his head. Nothing more was killing his mood for intimacy than hearing the wails of an infant.

"Well, was," Sonny sighs.

Rafael flashes his one smile he gave when he was not amused.

Sonny reaches into the carriage, picks her up, and cradles the child to quiet her down. "Jesse, it’s OK," he whispers, "Uncle Sonny's got you. Don't let the gwumpy man scare you."

"Hey!" Rafael crosses his arms. He had _every right_ to be grumpy. It was supposed to be just the two of them and no one else. As much as he adored Sonny, getting volunteered for jobs without prior notice was a huge pet peeve of his.

Jesse quiets down after a couple minutes. "See, she's good." Sonny smiles, "You want to hold her?"

"No, I'm good," Rafael shakes his head. He was getting used to holding Noah at Liv's house whenever he visited her, but Amanda's daughter? She was practically brand new, tiny, and she looked fragile. The thought of dropping Jesse scared him. He would deal with an angry mother and then, by consequence, an angry Liv. There were too many negative factors for him to say "yes".

"Ok," Sonny sits down with her, continuing to cradle her.

Rafael heads to his kitchen and unpacks their dinner, "Want me to fix you a plate?"

"If you don't mind," Sonny smiles nervously as Jesse grabs a hold of his fingers.

As Rafael makes up their plates in the kitchen, he overhears Sonny talking to Jesse, who responded back with coos and whimpers.

_"Your Uncle Sonny loves you very much."_ A delightful coo is heard again.

Rafael couldn't help but smile to himself, “Adorable."  His initial annoyance was letting up a bit. He returns to the living room to see a makeshift playpen area, where Sonny lays on the floor with Jesse, shaking a pink penguin plushie in front of her face. "Dinner’s ready."

"Oh! Didn't see ya there!" Sonny sits up, picking Jesse back up, and placing her back into her carriage. "Thanks."

Their dinner goes relatively smoothly and without any interruption. Sonny collects their plates, places them in the sink, and returns to pick up Jesse again and grabbing a bottle from her bag. "Her turn to eat." He sits next to Rafael as Jesse suckled on the bottle as Rafael puts on a random Disney movie. When she finished, Sonny burps her, and lies back on the couch to let her lay on his chest comfortably.

Rafael leans his head against Sonny’s and lets Jesse hold his fingers. He couldn’t help admire, _dare he admit it_ , how cute Sonny was when he fed her and being so attentive to her. He began to ponder the possibility of raising children with him, taking them to school and vacations, and singing lullabies at bedtime. A nice little domestic life with Sonny.  A small smile forms on his face before reality sets back in. He shakes the thought back out. He didn't have time to raise children or to look after them. His life was too busy and so was Sonny's. It wouldn't be fair to their child. This for right now was a decent substitute.

A knock on his door interrupted their cozy little moment. Rafael gets up to answer the door, "Rollins."

"Good evening, Barba," she smiles before pulling out a $50 bill from her purse. "For your trouble. I told Sonny I could find a sitter, but he insisted on watching her."

 If she told him this a couple hours ago he would have been livid. As far as babies went, Jesse wasn't _that_ bad. His sour mood was gone and over with and he simply shrugs it off. "Keep it. It's fine." He lets her into his apartment.

The perplexed look Amanda gave him as she walks in almost made him laugh. He assumed she was probably thinking he would have given her a lecture. He would have two hours ago, but not now.

Sonny walks up to her, cradling Jesse. "Look who's here, Jess? It's your Mama!" Jesse lets out a coo as he hands her over to Amanda.

Amanda bounces her daughter a little, "So tell me, did Barba hold her too?"

"Nah."

"You owe me $20 then," Amanda smirks.

"Dam-Dang it." Sonny pouts.

Rafael couldn't believe they had a bet going whether or not he could hold a baby. He had to interrupt. "Is this bet still going on?"

"Are you trying to ask to hold her?" Amanda laughs. "I mean, technically it's over."

"Not the question I asked,” Rafael smirks. "But if it's over-"

"I see what's going on. You can hold her," Amanda laughs, passing Jesse to Rafael, where he picks up Jesse rather clumsily.

As Rafael tries to hold her carefully, he thinks to himself, _"Why are babies so awkward to handle?"_

"Rafi, like this," Sonny immediately helps him, positioning his hands so he cradles Jesse properly. “There.”

Although Jesse was a lot smaller than Rafael anticipated, holding her wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He held her close to his chest as she lets out more coos.

"Looks like she likes you, Barba,” Amanda smiles as she pulls out her phone. "Or should I say, Uncle Barba."

“Thanks,” he smiles.

Amanda snaps a photo of her daughter with Rafael and Sonny, who gave bunny ears behind Rafael’s head. "This is going on Instagram." She looks at the taller man, grinning "I have to tell you, Sonny, that date went very well. We'll be seeing each other soon."

Sonny beams, “That’s good to hear!”

Amanda looks down at her watch and then back at them, "I have to get going. Thank y'all so much for watching her."

Rafael gently places her daughter into her carriage as Sonny gathers up her things and rearranges the bags onto the carriage. "Just give me a fair warning next time.” He looks at both Sonny and Amanda, who try to look innocent.

"I'll try,” Amanda pats Rafael on the arm before leaving with her daughter. "Good night!"

"Good night,” Rafael closes the door.

Sonny asks, "Am I still in trouble?"

"Earlier tonight, yes, but not now,” Rafael wraps his arms around Sonny's waist. "I ... actually enjoyed watching her with you."

Sonny grins like a fool, "Knew you would."

"Don't let that get to your head now," Rafael kisses him. "Besides, you still owe me."

"I didn't forget," Sonny looks at him.

"Good," Rafael smirks as they return to his couch to finish their movie.


End file.
